All I Need
by AllisonWinchester1
Summary: Allison Williams' life had been normal, working part time trying to pay for college, until one day she gets chased by a demon claiming she knows the Winchesters. She makes a special bond with the eldest Winchester and begins to deal with feelings that she has never had before. Dean/OC
1. The Meeting

**Well, here it goes, my first fic that I am publishing. I do not own the characters or actors of Supernatural (though I wish I did). The only part of this story (so far) that I do own is the creation of Allison Williams. Rating is due to violence, angst, feels, character death, and possible sex scenes in later chapters. Story starts off at the beginning of Season 5.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I want so much to open your eyes.<em>

_'Cause I need you to look into mine._

_-Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p>Run… survive… don't look back… that's all Allison could think of at the moment while <em>something <em>was was chasing her. Not knowing what the hell it was; she took of running the moment she saw it, good thing too, or else it would have caught her right away.

The day had started out just as an average day would; working part time at the diner on St. Clair West trying to make enough money for the first payment of college tuition and housing. Many people were unaware of the fact that Allison was only seventeen and living by herself. She was a hard worker that knew what she wanted- a college education which she thought impossible due to the fact most of her family was dead. The only person Allison felt like she could tell was her only friend and her co-worker Bowie (who she had given the nick-name to due to Bowie's obsession with David Bowie).

Today was a good day, Allison and Bowie were the only two on shift making it less stressful for them to deal with the other workers. When they had finished the 8 hour shift Bowie looked exhausted, " go home, I can close up tonight, I don't got much left to do, go get some sleep," Allison had told her. About 20 minutes after Bowie left is when the shop was done and it was time to take the street car down to her apartment. Locking the door and leaving the building is when she heard the rattling over near the dumpster. Thinking it was nothing more than an animal or a homeless person looking for food to satisfy themselves for the night she didn't think anything of it... Until it started chasing her.

Its bottomless black eyes were dead set on catching its prey.

Allison had done everything she could think of to get it off her back, even went as far as stabbing it when it went to grab her with her switchblade she always kept in her back pocket due to reasons.

Running through the downtown streets of Toronto with a black eye-d freak apparently did not look strange to people for some reason. Maybe it was because it was a sketchy part of town and people were used to it; maybe it was the fact that she wasn't screaming, too focused on her breathing. Running fast as she could, turning the corner into a deserted alley seemed like a good idea at the moment to her- too bad it was a dead end.

Trying to find any route of escape Allison bangs against the wall multiple times with her fists as if it would open a secret door to Diagon Alley. _Alohomora! _At any other time than now she would have found that funny, being the massive fangirl that she was. Unfortunately the only result she had to show for was the bloody knuckles. Hearing footsteps behind her she whips around to see the figure approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Morning<strong>

**Around 1AM **

-_and Governor O'Malley urged calm...saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or home-grown. "_Change the station," Dean told his brother while he gripped the wheel of the rented car with a pissed off expression inscribed upon his face due to the fact he wasn't driving his baby. Also due to the fact that Satan had just been set free from prison and was now running around causing havoc wherever he went.

Sam reaches over and pokes a button on the digital radio and changes the station _-hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galvestion area- _he changes the station again _- announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear- _and again - _a series of tremors- _and again_- swine flu-. _Sam finally gets tired of hearing the news and shuts off the radio with a sigh. "Dean look-," he starts.

"Don't say anything... It's okay," Dean cuts him off. "We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" unsure if he is trying to reassure himself or his younger brother.

Not wanting to argue with Dean and cause him any more stress Sam just agrees,"yeah okay."

Thankful Sam had let it go for now Dean attempts to break the silence, "alright, well, first things first- how did we end up on Soul Plane?"

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

Remembering something he had seen in the paper once he gotten off the plane he brings it up to his brother," actually Dean I want to check out a case- before you say anything it looks like an easy one. It's a bit of a ways, in Toronto Canada-"

"Sammy, this isn't a time to go sight seeing- I mean Canada? Really? We don't have time for this!-"

"That's the thing Dean, we do have time, it just sounds like a demon taking out people, which I know is going on everywhere but I just have a hunch that we should follow this one up. We go gank the thing and save some people."

"Yeah because we're so great at doing that," he replies sarcastically. "Whatever you say bro, we go there, if we can't solve it quick we leave, thats my condition, we got bigger things to be worrying about, especially now."

* * *

><p>"Don't hide from me girly, I won't hurt you…," the thing called out to her," I just wanna talk."<p>

_Yeah right_ she thought, as if that isn't a cliché horror movie moment. As the thing was getting closer to her she had more time to study its features. The person's (if you could call it a person)'s tattered clothing was soaked in blood, partly from her switchblade she realized, as well as another possible victim. Its hair was matted with tangles and dirt. Then there was the feature that made her uncomfortable, its eyes, it flashed from a normal burgundy color to pitch black- iris and sclera included. "Oh yeah, buy the way, this blood? It's that friends of yours, thought I should tell you that before I kill you," the thing laughed.

The figure moved closer to her, backing her up against the wall. She goes to pull out her switchblade before forgetting that the person pulled it out of its flesh and threw it away down the street a few blocks back. "Tell me where they are kid, I don't want to hurt you," it muttered," then again I kind of do." Her head gets bashed against the cold brick wall and she starts fading in and out of consciousness from the blow. "You want me to do that again?"

"I-I-I-I don't kn-now who you're talking about," she cries out, voice barely audible.

"Of course you do kid, I know their in this town, I know you have seen them, I've been keeping an eye out for those Winchester boys. I saw them go into your diner earlier today, no one forgets the moose and his brother."

Feeling extremely light-headed she wonders if she is hearing things. Moose? Is this guy on drugs? Is that what's happening? Having no route of escape the one question that has been bothering her finally comes out, "what are you?"

"Demon sweetheart," it tells her while giving her a pedophile-like smile and flashing its eyes black once again. At this point being desperate for any chance of escapee she falls and tries to slide against the pavement but doesn't make it quite far enough, only resulting in scraped up knees and even more blood. Once again cornered against the wall and on the ground. Going behind it's back the demon pulls out her switchblade which she left behind and goes to strike her.

Finally losing all hope of survival and feeling extremely light headed she gives up and decides to let the blackness take her, falling into unconsciousness so hopefully she doesn't have to feel any pain.

_What the hell is going on_

_Go gank that son of a bitch Sammy, I'll look after her_

_Hey kid…kid… wake up_

_Damn don't do this_

The last thing she remembers before losing all consoiusness is the most beautiful set of green eyes peering into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think of the 200th!? I loved it so much and now have a lot of feels planed out if I ever write that far. Tell me what you thought of it.<strong>


	2. Drunkenness at Chuck's

**Hello everybody! So far I have gotten positive reviews on this thing- so to all of you thank you! I have not yet decided if I will be choosing a face-claim for Allison or leaving her looks up to your own imagination. Sorry if this chapter takes a while and some parts aren't the best. I wanted to get this out quick for you because I don't know when I can write next due to al ot of college work.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Take what you can from your dreams<em>

_Make them as real as anything_

Dave Matthews Band

* * *

><p>Waking up in the back seat of a car was not something that Allison had thought would happen to her. After she had passed out Sam carried her and laid her into the vehicle. She didn't appear to have any major injuries other than the blow to her head which had already left dried blood in the tangles of her dark brown hair. The blood had also ran down the side of her face forming smaller dots that blended in with her light freckles. Her dark jeans were torn at the knees and Sam could see dirt and pieces of asphalt buried within her scrapes. He would wait until she woke up before he started to clean out the wounds. After the demon attack she was pretty sure that she would have been dead. <em>Maybe I am<em>, she thought, this would be a very strange type of afterlife. Slowly opening her eyes she sees a tall figure sitting in the front passengers side seat. He turns around seeing that she has become aware of her surroundings. "Dean!...Dean!...," he yells out of the window.

Green Eyes comes from around the corner and jumps into the drivers seat of the vehicle. "How you doing kid?" he asks. "You still with us?"

Opening her mouth, then closing it again Allison figures out that she is unable to form any words. Nodding and trying again she manages to get out, "th-that was a de-demon."

"Well look at that Sammy, kid catches on pretty quick," says Green Eyes. _No, wait, the other guy, Sammy had said his name was Dean. _Sam turns toward his brother giving him a look as if to say _don't be an asshole right now. "_So where we bringing you kid? Where's home at?," Dean asks.

"You can't be serious!?" Allison says to him as if he is a two year old. "I'm not going home, not after that, I don't know what the hell is happening but you're going to explain, and you're gonna take me with you wherever you're going. You can't just leave me with no answers. Not right after I find out that demons are real!"

"Much more than that sweetheart," he responds with a wink. "We're hunters kid, hunting these sons-of-bitches down before stuff like this happens to anyone-"

"Then you're taking me with you. Let me help-"

"Now kid-"Dean says to her begging her not to get involved any more than she already has.

"That's another thing! Stop calling me kid or I'll start calling you Grandpa! I'm 18 in a week, name's Allison, friends call me Allie. I AM coming. Train me to do what you do. I'm in."

"You're not just IN kid. Once you're in there's no out until you die. This is not a life you want to get involved in. Go to school, get married, have kids, lead an apple-pie life."

"I already am involved! It killed my best friend! And school?! I have no idea what I want to do with my life anyways; sure I always wanted to go but I never knew what for. THIS is what I should be doing, I just know it, saving people, hunting things."

"Well Dean she knows our motto," says Sam, giving out a light chuckle. "I say we let her, Allie here seems to know what she's getting into."

"Thanks Sam," finally someone understands.

"Well lets get moving, we have to make it to Chuck's pretty fast," Dean says while starting up the ignition. "Sam, go sit in the back seat and clean out her cuts, I don't want her getting blood all over baby."

"Wow, thanks for caring...Who's Chuck?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>After hours of sitting in the back seat of the uncomfortable car, listening to classic rock, and taking no rest stops Dean pulls into the driveway of a fairly unkempt house," you," he points to Allison as a commanding officer would to his solders, "stay."<p>

"Sir, yes, sir," she whispers under her breath.

"Sorry about him," Sam apologies on behalf of his older brother. "He's not usually like this, I mean at times he gets a little bit flustered, this should pass soon." Rushing out of the car to catch up with him he pushes Dean against the side of the house, "dude what's your problem with her?" Sam questions.

"Nothin' come on." Opening the door and stepping into the house it looks like multiple murders had taken place. There is paper, dirty dishes, blood, and pretty much anything you could thing of thrown around on the floor. Overturned tables and couches are littered across the living room and kitchen.

Scanning the area there seems to be not signs of life anywhere, then unexpectedly Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger, he stumbles back, hand to his head, "Geez! Ow!"

"Sam," Chuck gasps, surprised to see the younger Winchester standing there.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean calls out while leading Allison into the house.

" So...you're okay?" Chuck asks Sam. "My—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black. Well I suppose that you now have Allie with you hu?" He looks behind the towering form of Sam to see the girl standing there leaning against Dean for support, obviously still injured from what had happened not only hours ago. "Have you explained things to her yet?"

"Nah, not really, not sure how to explain."

"Bring her here, let me talk to her." Leading her up the stairs not saying another word Chuck brings her into a bedroom and tells her to sit on the bed. The room very much resembles him, not cleaned in who knows how long, cracked wallpaper that needs to be redone, dirty dishes scattered across the bedside table. A desk sits in the corner with a laptop and scribbled pads of notes thrown around, stained with coffee. Moving to the the side of the room Chuck shuffles around inside the closet, digging into the back and pulls out a mid-length white knit robe, "here ya go, you looked cold, got this in the women's department by accident when I was drunk, keep it," he says handing it to her.

"So how do you know the two downstairs?" Allison asks. Chuck doesn't seem like the type of person to get sorted into the whole mess with demons.

"Ah, me and the Winchesters go back," he says while opening the mini-fridge that Allison failed to take notice of before. "Apparently I'm some type of prophet of the Lord here to write their stories. I know all about you too. It may not seem like it now but they need you, you made the right choice of coming along."

"I don't think they like me very much, especially Green Eyes."

"What! Dean? Trust me, he needs you, he'll get to know you soon enough, trust me on _that." _Finding what he was looking for behind the rotten vegetables and stale milk he pulls out two beers popping the caps off and holds one out to her. "I know you're underage but trust me, you're gonna need one for all the crap that I'm about to tell you. Also, here's my number," he quickly moves to one of the tables and scribbles on a pad of paper. "You probably don't have a phone yet but the boys will get you one. Text me then."

* * *

><p>"How much did you give her to drink Chuck?" Dean calls out.<p>

"Oh don't worry she's fine, only had a few beers and a shot," responds Chuck while partly carrying the stumbling Allison down the final couple of stairs.

"Yeah, that's why she can barley walk," says Dean while helping him move Allison over to the couch. "So, where's Cas?"

"Who's Cas?" she asks him.

"Angel."

"Oh, Okay."

"That's it? That's you're only response to finding out angels are real as well? Damn Chuck you sure gave her a lot. I can probably say anything and she would be unaffected."

"He filled me in."

"Oh... makes sense."

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry," Chuck speaks in a quite voice, not forgiving himself for stopping Cas from doing what he did.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something," double checks Dean, not believing that his friend could be gone so easily.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear. "You got a—"

Chuck reaches up to feel his hair, "Oh. Oh, God," he speaks while pulling something out of his tangles. "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day,' he says while looking like he is about to cry any moment.

"That's disgusting!" Allie yells from the couch.

"Oh, crap...I can feel them," Chuck say in a whisper that is barley audible.

"Thought we'd find you here," comes a voice from the kitchen. Sam and Dean turn around, finding Zachariah standing there with two other angels in suits on either side accompanying him. Seeing that this is a possible baddie Allie starts to rise off of the couch in attempt to help out in any way she can, even in her drunken state. Dean pushes her back down."Playtime's over Dean. Leave your lover of the week alone. Time to come with us," the angel commands.

"Hey! I may have just met her but you," he says pointing at Zachariah and giving him the classic Dean glare," do not talk about her like that. You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" he looks over giving Sam a wink. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again.

"Is that so?

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"I don't like walnuts... then again I don't like any type of nuts" speaks Allie from the couch.

Awkward silence lingers for a moment before Zachariah decides to talk once again, "Well good for you," he mentions toward her. "This isn't a game, Dean. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" asks Sam, entering the conversation.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah notices the red pooling in the palm of Dean's hand, "you're bleeding."

"So am I," Allie pipes in, fist pumping the air, "time of the month bitches!"

"Is she drunk?"

"Don't ask, oh, and here's a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up," says Dean while quickly pulling forward the sliding door, an angel banishing sigil drawn behind it. He slaps his bloody hand on it.

"No!" Zachariah screams, vanishing into a burst of white light along with his minions disappearing with him.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass," Chuck pipes in.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck is one of my favorite characters! Who doesn't love Chuck? He will be appearing quite often if this story goes as planned. Yay Chuck! Also I started up a Tumblr blog for this <strong>**fic. Follow AllisonWinchester1. Will be posting updates of new chapters and other randomness. If anyone knows how to make my blog look cool (because I cannot code or work technology) PM me and I will get you to design it for me.  
><strong>


	3. Welcome To The Family, Don't Get Killed

**I am so sorry to the people who have actually been reading this. I have been going through a lot of personal things lately. I've had this done for months but haven't posted it, been stuck in the editing stage. I have not abandoned this story, I just have a lot going on, so don't expect quick updates. I also do not have a beta reader. This story may have errors and spelling mistakes, be warned. Also...I have a tumblr page made where I will post chapter updates and you can ask me all sort of questions (spoilers too, if you want. though I won't tell you everything I have planned). blog/allisonwinchester1 Toodles for now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>She can't hear anything you're saying<em>  
><em>She can't believe what is true<em>  
><em>It doesn't make sense what they're saying<em>  
><em>She can't see anyone but you<em>

_-_Louden Swain

* * *

><p>Sitting in the motel room on the far bed near the bathroom Allison sits quietly contemplating what is going to happen tonight. Out of habit the two brothers have ordered a room with two single beds, leaving her slightly confused and nervous about the sleeping arrangements. The motel itself was a crappy little thing with the smell of moldy, greasy hamburgers and cigarette smoke. The Winchesters claimed that they didn't want to max their false credit cards on an expensive hotel and go through the trouble of filling out for new ones when they didn't have the time. Dean shuffles through his guns on the other side of the room, cleaning and loading each one when a door opens, making both their heads turn as Sam enters the room, returning from his walk.<p>

"Hey." Sam closes the door, pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses one to Dean and Allie, they catch it and examine it. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter," he explains to her.

"Where'd you get it?" asks Dean.

"I made it".

"How?"

Sam hesitates long enough for Dean to look up ,"I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean puts the gun down and approaches Sam ,"speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam pauses. "Dean—"

"Sam," Dean turns away. "it's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean turns back around to face him, "look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." He then turns around to Allie, "come on kid I'm taking you for lunch."

Trying to help out and bring the brothers back together in a better setting she asks, "what about Sam?" hoping that Dean will take him along as well.

"Kid. Come. Now!" he says while walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Sam motions for her to run off and join him. She leaves, but not before apologizing first. Dean is waiting outside for her and they walk around the corner in silence to the closest dinner. Opening the door and holding it open for her; they walk in and sit at a booth near a window. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't stand to be in there anymore," says Dean while sprawling out and reclining back into the seat cushion.

"Wow, look at that Dean Winchester apologizing, to me, I feel honored."

"Oh shut up."

Their some-what of a conversation is interrupted when a blonde, big busted waitress comes up to their table and leans over on Dean's side making sure she is angled perfectly so he can get a good look down her shirt at her cleavage. "So what can I get for you two?"

"Well...Candy," he answers while looking at her name tag and smirking," I'll take a double cheeseburger, extra onions, extra grease, and bring me out a slice of your best pie."

"Same, leave out the pie." Allie responds. Dean raises an eyebrow at her internally questioning why this frail petite girl in front of him is not ordering a salad like most do. He gets snapped back into reality when he hears her voice calling out, "really Dean? Her?"

Noticing that she is talking about the waitress who had walked away a few moments ago, Dean asks "what's wrong with her?

"Nothing if your into that sort of thing I guess," she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"What about you, hu? You leave a boyfriend back home?"

"_Haha, _nope," she lightly chuckles.

"Girlfriend?" Dean raises is eyebrows in question.

"Nah, left no one really. The only person I really had was my friend Bowie. My family died a long time ago and I was stuck living with my grandma until she past. Never really knew my dad, only met him once and he seemed like a douche. Never stayed in contact."

"So let me get this right? Never had a boyfriend?"

"That's all you got out of that isn't it?" She begins to take a sip of her soda as soon as the food arrives.

"Never done the do?..." he asks. She raises her eyebrows in question. Sighing he responds, "ya know, played a bit under the sheets?..."

Choking on her beverage she gasps, " you mean _sex?_"

"Ya."

"Um.. no... never really got around to it."

"Damn girl, almost eighteen, no sex, no boyfriend, tell me you have at least kissed a guy!"

"I'm getting uncomfortable with this subject."

"No? What the hell is stopping you?"

"It's not easy to explain..." she sighs and glances down at her drink, trying to ignore him and drop the subject.

"I'm listening."

Waiting a moment and staring at him, it doesn't seem like he's going to let this one go. She takes a deep breath before having to respond, "I...I have trust issues... I have no idea why or how it started so don't ask. Somehow it got so bad I developed an anxiety disorder. People, just seem to scare me. It's not that I've never wanted a relationship, its just that I don't know how to approach one. I'm scared of every little thing and every day it drives me fucking crazy. When guys tell me they like me, which doesn't happen often, I just tend to run and hide and I feel like an asshole all the time... Can we change the subject now?"

Not breaking eye contact or giving her any weird looks he quickly asks, "what's your favorite flavor of pie?"

"You got to be kidding me"

"I take my pie very seriously."

"Well then Mr. Winchester," she responds crossing her arms in front of her on the table and leaning forward, "you would be disappointed to hear that I don't like pie."

"What? No pie? No walnuts?"

"Oh damn you remember that."

"You make a hilarious drunk."

"Oh shut up. Any-who... all pie is is crust and squished up fruit. Why would I want to eat a pile of mush? The only pie this girl will eat is if its chocolate." They eat the rest of the meal in silence and return to the motel shorty after.

Later in the afternoon, Sam is studying John's journal, Dean is watching TV and Allie is closing her eyes, hoping that Dean isn't actually watching porn. There is a knock at the door and Allie goes to answer thinking nothing of it. Dean pulls his gun and tells her to stay put, he motions for Sam to go and answer instead. A petite blond woman stands in the door frame looking excited and like she's having trouble with breathing properly, eyes getting ready to pop out of her head. "You okay, lady?" questions a worried Sam.

"Sam...is it really you? She steps closer and puts a hand on his chest. "And you're so firm."

A slightly confused and worried Sam questions, "Uh, do I know you?"

She pulls back and Sam continues to stare, bewildered. "No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're-," the strange girl looks at Dean, who's staring at her, his gun hand out of sight, "—not what I pictured. I'm Becky." She pushes past Sam into the room. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few" —Becky glances down, giggling a little before noticing Allie who is still confused, standing with Dean's arm still wrapped around her. "Oh my God! It's you! They have you with them, Chuck told me _all _about you!" Becky screams and runs up to Allie throwing her arms around her and engulfing her into a hug that sucks the breath away from them both. "Allison Williams! Huge fan! You have no idea how much I ship- opps! Almost said too much," she chuckles again like a school girl. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean lets go of Allie and moves closer to her, "You mean Chuck?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old. He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.""

"The Michael sword? Becky, does he know where it is?"

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Are...you sure you got that right?"

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." Becky steps closer to Sam. I memorized every word." she says while grasping at his chest and staring up into his eyes, "for you."

Trying to back away slowly without hurting the strange women's feelings Sam carefully asks, "um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Its later in the day and the three are lounging around in the hotel room sprawled across the beds watching television. The roar of a rusty engine is heard from outside and the front lights of a car shine through the window. Dean knows that sound and those lights from a mile away, he jumps up quickly; running to unlock the door, finding Bobby standing there and the sight of his Impala in the background<em> "<em>Hey, Bobby," he says while he is engulfed in a hug from his some-what of a father.

"Good to see you boys all in one piece. Heard about your new super fan Sam. Don't worry I wasn't followed." Bobby reassures him while trying to hold in a chuckle. He notices the new addition the the Winchester group and walks over to the bed that Allie is standing next to. "You know you don't have to do this. Its still not too late to get out."

"I'm staying. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Well okay then, I did a little research and found out its your birthday. Here ya go, its not much but its just something to say welcome to this messed up family." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a gun, carefully placing it in her outstretched hand and pulling her into an unexpected hug, "like I said; welcome to the family, try not to get killed." Letting her go, he walks over to the table emptying his bag and drops a pile of books down.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean sits down in a chair pulling a book toward him and pushing another in the direction of Sam.

Bobby grabs hold of one of the books that Dean is aimlessly throwing around, "you better friggin" hope" he opens it to a page where there is a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." The brothers continue to flip through the pages to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett," Dean chuckles.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand. "So if we can find it..."

"We kick the devil's ass and send him back to where he came from?" Allie says while walking toward the table to stare down at the painting that Dean keeps criticizing.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense", Bobby starts to throw the books back to each of them including Allie.

Sam stares down at the pages for a long moment, not reading anything and sighs, "Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Allie is already consumed with her reading that she doesn't notice the fight that starts between the youngest Winchester and Bobby until she hears his voice raising higher. "Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Bobby says.

Sam nods, his expression barely changes, this is what he had expected to happen once he spoken the truth. There was no way he would keep something like that a secret from the man that had been like a father to him; even if it meant he would never get spoken to again. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Allie starts to trail behind Sam, not wanting to leave him alone after the first fight with Dean and now this one with Bobby. "Don't worry Allie, I'll be fine," he says while giving her a fake smile," stay here and watch over them for me okay?" She doesn't protest at all though she knows its a stupid request from him. Its not like she could protect two grown men who have been fighting monsters almost since her birth. Sam walks out of the motel door leaving the three alone to do research of their own.

Hours pass by and night is approaching upon them. The two hunters and the 'hunter-in-training' sit around the table with papers and old books lain across it, as well as coffee mugs that have been filled numerous times. After hours of silence it is Bobby who decides to break it, "I never would have guessed that your daddy was right. What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

Starting to get furious Allie pushes her chair back, making a scraping sound against the floor and stands up. "H-how could you say that? I may have not known you people long but Chuck told me all about you. You're like a father to him! He messed up Bobby, its in the past. Now we have to focus on how we're gonna stop all this shit from happening."

"He ended the world, guys. Dean; you and I weren't strong enough to stop him; that's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

Dean stands up as well and quickly runs to his bed and starts rummaging through his bag. He pulls out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. "It's got to be in here somewhere," he mumbles under his breath, pulling one out and reading it. "I don't believe it. It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." He passes it over to Bobby.

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill."

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs," he takes the card back.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby nods and punches Dean, making him fly backward knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. He walks over to where the eldest Winchester is sprawled out and stands over top of him, leaning down and grabbing onto his shirt collar, yanking him up and kicking down and through the closet door, eyes going black. Once 'Bobby' grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet Allie soon gets over her initial shock and runs over to try and pry his hands away.

The front door swings open and a long haired brunette walks in with a man trailing behind her. "I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean." She sees Ruby's knife on the table and picks it up, walking toward Allie and easily grabs around her waist pulling her close to her body and holding the blade to her throat. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby."

"Try again. Go back further," the demon smirks.

"Meg?"

"Hi," she smiles, "these are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket. And by the way, I like this new piece of ass. Where'd you pick her up?" She turns Allie to face her for a moment, staring into her eyes and winking, "hiya there sweet cheeks. You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there, " she turns back to face Dean, "and I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg flings Allie against the side of the wall knocking her to the ground and hands the knife to 'Bobby', who raises it to Dean's throat, backing him against the wall as he struggles.

'Bobby' raises the knife to stab Dean hesitating long enough for Dean to mumble, "Bobby. No." The black fades from Bobby's eyes for a moment and he regains control of his own body long enough to stab himself, falling to the ground. Dean stares in shock before rushing Meg and the male demon, punching her in the face before the other demon slams Dean into the wall, then the floor. The door flings open and Sam enters with a surprised expression when he sees Allie looking slightly dizzy from her impact with the wall, Booby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten.

Meg grabs hold of the telephone off of one of the tables and slams it into his face once he's through the door frame, "heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?" Sam swings and misses. She takes the opportunity to kick him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while the male demon continues to pound Dean. Both brothers are too buys being pinned to the floor and attacked that neither of them or the demons notice Allie moving closer to Bobby and pulling the knife from his stomach. Next thing anyone sees is her plunging it into the demon that is currently punching Dean in the face. Meg stills and backs away from Sam looking defeated and smokes out of her vessel.

Both Winchesters turn toward Allie with a concerned look on their faces," you alright there kid?" Dean stands up from the ground and asks.

She's staring down at the knife in her hand with her eyes open wide and mouth slightly ajar. "I...I think I need a drink right now."

Instead of the drink they decide that rushing Bobby to a hospital would be a much better idea at the moment...

* * *

><p><em> CASTLE STORAGE<br>_

The three enter the room, the brothers with their shotguns ready; Allie attempting to hold one properly. The place is packed with a whole bunch of junk, dusty boxes are stacked upon shelves, most of then probably containing some sort of magical object. Allie starts walking forward into the room only for Sam to put an arm out and stop her from going any further. He points to the ground in front of her to find dead demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Quickly turning around they notice that Zachariah is standing there with two angels, once again. "And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." He waves a hand to close the door, "it was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" asks Sam.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us." He glances over at Dean with a sly smirk upon his face, "it's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Dean just continues to stare at him. "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No," he shakes his head, almost laughing. "You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrow, almost unable to believe what he is hearing.

"You're _the_ vessel," Zachariah says while pointing to Dean trying to get his point across,"Michael's vessel."

"How? Why—why me?"

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

Allie, who is currently standing behind Dean begins to chuckles even though she knows they are in the middle on an intensely dangerous situation. "Joking. Always joking. Well...no more," Zach raises one hand, fingers like a gun aiming at Dean, then shifts toward Sam," bang." A loud crunch echos through the storage until as Sam falls to the ground, screaming, unable to stand. "Now that was funny," he smiles and glances around Dean to take a look at Allie," what do you think of that Walnuts? Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel," he angrily gestures his hand toward Dean ,"and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

Dean licks his lips and squints his eyes, glaring, "how many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent," he smirks and turns his head slightly. "Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way," the eldest Winchester shakes his head.

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam glances up at Dean thinking that maybe for a moment he would consider. Right away Dean responds with, "no."

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah smiles.

Dean slowly doubles over to the ground supporting himself up on one knee, coughing and spitting up blood into his palm, "no."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Allie does without her lungs." Dean turns to look at her, and she falls over within seconds and starts gasping for breath while clawing at her throat. "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean." Zachariah kneels on the ground in front of Dean, grabbing hold of him under the chin and tilting his head up to stare into his eyes.

"Just kill us."

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Bright light flashes throughout the storage unit illuminating the place for a few moments. One of Zachariah's minions collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. A tall figure wearing a trench coat and backwards tie stands beside him. Struggling to stay conscious Allie looks up, _Woah, _she thinks, _now this is an angel. _ She could see him being he type of guy (well, angel) that would come into a woman's life and take her breath away due to his beauty. It would certainly happen to her... if she had any breath at the moment. Castiel and the other angel slam each other around for a while before he stabs it in the back with his blade. Bright light flashes and Zachariah stares at the spot where his assistant used to be, " how are you..."

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these humans back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah vanishes and Sam looks up, surprised. Both of the brothers stand up from their positions and walk closer to the angel while Allie continues to sit on the ground staring up at him with a bewildered expression on her face. "You two need to be more careful. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you," he reaches out and puts one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. They both cry out at around the same time back back away just as quickly.

"What the hell was that?" asks Dean.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel walk over to where Allie is sitting on the ground and stares down at her slightly doing his confused head tilt. He reaches a hand out slowly and places it on her chest as well and does the same to her, waiting for her to cry out in pain. "I am truly sorry Allison," he speaks in a hushed voice. The kind of voice that a parent my use for their child.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean interrupts.

"No. I carved it into your ribs," is Cas' response which is followed by an awkward pause.

Sam looks to him and asks the question that they were all wanting to know, "hey, Cas, were you really dead?"

"Yes."

Dean takes a few more steps toward the angel, "then how are you back?..." Castiel vanishes, leaving the three alone with the dead angels and demons. Allie is still staring at the spot where Castiel vanishes from, smiling like a school girl and hoping that he will come back soon. "Come on kid, get up from the floor," he sighs and hold a hand out for her. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love with Feathers." Dean chuckles, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to his body and begins to lead her out the door.

"Will you stop calling me kid? It is my birthday," she mumbles under her breath.

"What? Would you rather have me call you Walnuts?"

* * *

><p>The three return to the hospital afterwards to take a look on Bobby who is currently yelling at multiple members of the nursing staff. "Unlikely to walk again?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" The doctor flees out the door just as he's getting to the good part, "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!"<p>

Dean and Bobby exchange some words after that about what they are planning on doing about the 'end of the world'. The eldest Winchester keeps reassuring everyone in the room that everything will be okay...or okay as it can be. In all honesty he is just trying to reassure himself as well. He soon hears himself saying how they'll try to save as many people as they can and put an end, or at least a halt on judgement day. Just as the three are about to leave the room Bobby stops them in order to talk to Sam. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever," he nods sternly.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a dam medal for this, but... you're welcome. And you were right kid," he turns his head to stare at the girl in the corner of the room, "I should never do anything like that to my family. That includes you to. You're a part of it now like it or not. I just wish you good luck for having to deal with the drama of these two," he smiles at her.

"Alright, enough chick flick moments," Dean grabs her by the shoulder and leads her out of the room, closing the door and taking one last look at his 'father'.

Sam, Dean, and Allie start on their walk back to where the impala is parked. The two brothers taking bigger strides and leaving her trailing behind them. "You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam breaks the silence.

"Why? What difference would that make?" scoffs Dean.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's sake. I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean... Is there something you want to say to me?""

He pauses for a moment before turning around and sighing, "I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened."

"I would give anything—anything—to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." he pauses, struggling for words. "I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?" Sam nods and looks down, this isn't a surprise to him. "I just don't think I can trust you." Dean shakes his head and walks away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then gets into the driver's seat. Allie walks up to Sam without saying a word and wraps an arm around his gigantic frame, leading him to the back seat of the car. He raises he eyebrow slightly but decides to just go along with it. They both sit down on opposite ends of the leather seats. She kicks her feet up against the side of the door and leans her head down into his lap closing her eyes.

"You better not be getting dirt on my baby," Dean grumbles.

She glances up into his rear view mirror, rolling her eyes, glaring at him, and flipping him off.


	4. AN

I am hating this decision but feel that it is one I must make. This story is going on an indefinite hiatus. I had a fucking awesome one planned too but lately I am not too motivated to write. I also must start taking my schooling and art more seriously if I want to make a career as a VFX artist/animator. I am so sorry, I wish I could share with all of you this amazing thing that I have sitting around in my head, it's full of so much angst! I don't want to give anything away just in case I ever decide to do this again. Once again, sorry.


End file.
